


blood & crushed veneer [[shenko]]

by thesnowqueen



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: 8tracks, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fanmix, Gen, Horizon (Mass Effect), Mass Effect 2, Mass Effect 3, Music, Playlist, Post-Horizon (Mass Effect), Post-Mass Effect 2, Post-Mass Effect 3, sad love songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 03:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12718824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesnowqueen/pseuds/thesnowqueen
Summary: Yet another shenko playlist <3 I'm late to the party, I know.These are songs that came into my head as i was reading Shenko fanfic [mostly "Lady Lazarus" by blueblack-poked-stars (delicate_mageflower), but others as well]. I put them in a generally chronological order, starting after the death at the beginning of ME2—but it also works for post-ending fics. Mostly angst, with a happy ending. c:Dedicated to Carrie Shepard:archiveofourown.org/works/10478094/





	blood & crushed veneer [[shenko]]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueblack-poked-stars (delicate_mageflower)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicate_mageflower/gifts).



> https://8tracks.com/rainstar/blood-and-crushed-veneer-shenko

Dedicated to [Carrie Shepard](archiveofourown.org/works/10478094/).

 

~*~

 

1\. "World Spins Madly On" — The Weepies  
  
(Also watch: [Thought of You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OBk3ynRbtsw))

_thinking you were dead tore me apart_

 

2\. "Breathe Me" — Sia

3\. "I Miss You" — blink-182

4\. "Prodigal" — OneRepublic

5\. "Saviour" — Lights

6\. "Skinny Love" — Birdy [cover]

7\. "Bleeding Out" — Imagine Dragons

8\. "Another Heart Calls" — The All-American Rejects (ft. The Pierces)

_that night meant everything to me_

 

9\. "Kill" — Jimmy Eat World

10\. "We Are Broken" — Paramore

11\. "Fall For You" — Secondhand Serenade

12\. "Burn" — Ellie Goulding


End file.
